Mala suerte
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: Simplemente había sido mala suerte esa situación. AU One-shot (MafuyuxKei) Advertencias: Yaoi, lenguaje sexual y personajes algo OoC.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Tecmo, yo solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Pareja: MafuyuxKei mención de YuuxMafuyu.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual y personajes algo OoC.**

* * *

 **Mala suerte.**

 _¿Por qué estoy en esta situación?_ Fue la sexta vez que se lo preguntaba, con cuidado estiró un poco su mano para alcanzar su teléfono celular que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, en donde se encontraba una fotografía de él junto a su hermana, su cuñado y sus pequeñas sobrinas gemelas; de verdad los extrañaba, más en momentos como este cuando la melancolía inundaba sus pensamientos. Abrió el teléfono celular y por un segundo lo deslumbró la luz que emanaba el pequeño artefacto, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, notó el 02:35 AM que destacaba con números grandes en su pantalla. No podía dormir, no quería tomar las pastillas para dormir que usaba, cuando, después de las largas semanas escolares de desvelo lo privaban del sueño. _Sólo es en casos extremos_ se dijo a si mismo. Sintió una mano recorrer suavemente su muslo izquierdo, con extremo cuidado se dio la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con la persona que compartía el lecho en estos momentos.

 _¿Por qué estoy en esta situación?_ Se preguntó por séptima vez, mientras admiraba el rostro de Mafuyu Hinasaki, su mejor amigo y su "amante" aunque esa etiqueta se la puso él mismo por mero capricho, para soportar la situación y evitar que su corazón se rompiera más. Kei pasó la mano tímidamente por los despeinados cabellos color negro de Mafuyu, provocando que éste se removiera entre sueños. Siguió admirando cada detalle de su rostro hasta que se detuvo en sus labios, se acercó lo suficiente para sentir la apacible respiración de Mafuyu sobre su rostro y beso sus labios deleitándose con la suavidad de aquellos labios masculinos que tanto amaba.

Sintió un apretón en su muslo desnudo, lo que hizo apartarse rápidamente de los labios del otro.

—Me dejaste agotado ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? — Mafuyu habló con voz adormilada y fastidiada, mientras recorría con sus dedos la suave piel de los muslos de Kei, pasándolos a propósito sobre su glúteo hasta rodear la cadera del otro chico.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte— Kei se disculpó sintiendo como era atraído al cuerpo del contrario; se acomodó de tal manera que su mano quedó sobre la espalda de Mafuyu, aprovechando la posición acaricio la piel desnuda de su "amante".

—¿No puedes dormir? — preguntó Mafuyu, más dormido que despierto disfrutando de las caricias que le daba su mejor amigo.

—No…

—Te hará mal si no duermes bien, aprovecha las vacaciones, recuerda que cuando comiencen las clases ya no podrás hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Kei— y lo besó, odiaba/ _amaba_ la manera en la que Mafuyu lo callaba; con esos besos, los cuales sentía que le robaba el aliento, esos besos apasionados, una lucha entre los dos por ver quién era el que dominaba en esa batalla. Una suave mordida en su labio inferior por parte de Mafuyu terminó la batalla, él había ganado. — Hay que dormir ya.

—Si— y Kei no podía hacer nada. — Te quiero.

 _Que patético…_

—…Yo también— era mentira. Kei lo sabía muy bien, pero no importaba, para él esos te quiero eran verdad en esa pequeña nube, esa nube que aparecía cuando Mafuyu lo iba a buscar a su departamento a las nueve de la noche y tenían sexo hasta que ambos quedaban agotados y satisfechos.

Kei lo amaba, amaba a ese joven que yacía desnudo frente a él, amaba su rostro, su sonrisa, su humor, su cuerpo, todo de él, incluso le gustaba ese lado pasional que salía cuando tenían sexo.

Para Kei no era simple sexo, era una lucha, una lucha de caricias fogosas y besos lujuriosos para ver quién de los dos dominaba la situación. Mafuyu siempre lo penetraba, pues la primera vez que habían tenido esa lucha de caricias pasionales él había ganado; la pasión, la rudeza y la fuerza que tenía Mafuyu Hinasaki eran demostradas en la cama, algo a lo que Kei sucumbió. Sin embargo, antes de ceder siempre daba una batalla proporcionándole caricias, besos y un buen sexo oral al otro pelinegro, eso era algo que de verdad le parecía atractivo al Hinasaki, el hecho de que Kei no cediera hasta dar batalla, y Kei lo sabía; pues Mafuyu se lo había dicho en demasiadas ocasiones: en pláticas antes de terminar haciéndolo en la cama o después de un buen orgasmo mientras sentía como el semen de su "amante" llenaba su interior _¡Joder!_ Como le gustaba la sensación de ser llenado y a Hinasaki le encantaba los pequeños gemidos que soltaba el Amakura cuando se corría en su interior.

Kei Amakura sabía que tenía todo el cuerpo de Mafuyu Hinasaki para él. Sin embargo, los sentimientos del Hinasaki le pertenecían a Yuu Asou, su otro mejor amigo, con él cual sabía que Mafuyu se acostaba de vez en cuando. Mafuyu amaba a Yuu, pero Yuu amaba a una chica de nombre Rei Kurosawa, la cual era futura esposa del joven Asou.

 _¡Qué jodida era la vida!_ Pensó Kei el día que Yuu les comentó que le había propuesto matrimonio a la chica Kurosawa y ella había aceptado. Kei lo había tomado como una señal de esperanza, tal vez así, al fin tendría todo de Mafuyu Hinasaki. Pero, al girar su rostro y ver que en los casi inexpresivos ojos del Hinasaki había un dolor inmenso fue en ese momento en el que supo que Mafuyu no se iba a dar por vencido, se las iba a arreglar para seducir al Asou y tener sexo con él cuantas veces quisiera. Porque Mafuyu Hinasaki amaba a Yuu Asou, tanto, como Kei Amakura amaba a Mafuyu Hinasaki. _¡Qué jodida era la vida!_

A veces se preguntaba: ¿Por qué preferimos estar con personas que nos lastiman? De verdad que los humanos eran masoquistas.

Al final de cuentas a Kei no le importaba, con que tuviera algo de Mafuyu él sería feliz, ya sea su amistad, ya sea su cuerpo, no le importaba el no tener los sentimientos de su "amante". Es más, le parecía divertido; fingir ser los mejores amigos, frente a Yuu, frente a la joven Kurosawa, frente a toda la universidad, pero, cuando Mafuyu llegaba a su departamento a las nueve de la noche, dejaban esa faceta de amigos para convertirse en los "amantes" más apasionados.

Había sido mala suerte, el hecho de que todo esto fuera como un triángulo amoroso, pero no importaba, era su culpa, él eligió amar a Mafuyu Hinasaki, nadie más que él era el culpable de esos sentimientos y de esta situación. Poco a poco los iría eliminando para ser justamente lo que Mafuyu quería de él: un amigo y un compañero de sexo.

Lo que Kei Amakura no sabía es que Mafuyu se había dado por vencido con Yuu, cuando el Asou lo rechazo a mitad de una sesión de sexo en el cuarto de un hotel hace un mes; le había dicho que pronto estaría casado con la mujer que él amaba y que no quería lastimarla, ni hacerle algo que provocara tristeza en la chica Kurosawa, sin más se vistió y salió del cuarto dejando al Hinasaki con el corazón roto y el orgullo pisoteado. Ese mismo día fue al departamento del Amakura para terminar lo que no había hecho con Yuu. Pasaron días, y Mafuyu no salía del departamento de Kei, fue durante ese tiempo en el que no se había despegado de Kei, cuando notó que los sentimientos que le había confesado su mejor amigo hace medio año eran verdad, pues el Amakura estuvo allí en todo momento mientras Mafuyu estaba "triste". Notó, algunas cosas que le parecían atractivas del mayor de los dos, a pesar de que Kei era un año mayor que él parecía más joven e incluso adorable. Mafuyu había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Kei y eso Kei no lo sabía.

Sí, ese "yo también" había sido falso.

-Yo también te quiero Kei- susurró Mafuyu, pero Kei ya se había quedado dormido; y éste era de verdad.

Que mala suerte que Kei no lo hubiera escuchado.

 _Que mala suerte._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola nwn)/**

 **Pues aquí con un one-shot que salió de la nada mientras escribía otra cosa (típico). Quería intentar hacer un lemon sin embargo no pude y salió está cosa rara.**

 **Tenía ganas de escribir de esta parejita ya que son mi ship yaoi de este videojuego, además de aportar algo a este fandom ya que son muy pocos los fanfics que hay en español.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Lindo día, linda noche.**

 **¡Saludos! nwn)/**


End file.
